makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Alice Margatroid
Bio Alice Margatroid is one of only a few people known to live within the Forest of Magic. She's a magician known primarily for her skillful use of dolls as well as being a loner. She gets in many fights with Marisa but they are somewhat acquaintances, sharing many of the same interests. Alice was originally a human, and upon completion of some training, she became a magician. It has not been long since the day she has become a magician, and because of this, it seems like she still continues human habits like eating and sleeping that were originally not necessary. Movelist Skill Cards *Doll Placement: Alice places a doll into position and makes it attack. The position depends on the button used. *Volatile Doll: Alice throws a doll that’ll explode on impact. *Returning Dolls: Alice throws a spinning doll and it comes back like a boomerang. *Doll Archers: Alice summons some dolls that’ll shoot arrows. *Ooedo Explosive Marionette: Alice throws self-propelled doll grenades. The dolls walk slowly and explode on contact. There can only be one of these on the screen at a time. *Thousand Spear Dolls: Alice summons some dolls with spears to jab at the opponent. *Doll Ambush: Dolls form around Alice in a circle pattern, and then become invisible, releasing the button makes them reappear and attempt to spear anything in their way. *Doll Arrangement: Alice places several dolls above in waiting, then makes them attack successively. *Doll Activation: Activates the idle dolls that you've tossed during the match. The dolls will spin around slowly approaching the opponent. *SP Doll: Using the medium version places a doll that orbits around Alice, using the hard version consumes one of the orbiting dolls to fire a horizontal laser beam. Up to three dolls can be orbiting Alice at any given time. Using the heavy version while already having three dolls in orbit will instead activate all of them at once, firing three lasers simultaneously. *Seeker Wire: Alice launches a reflecting beam from idle dolls. The beam passes through all dolls and finally goes flying toward the opponent. *Doll Cremation: Alice throws a volley of four dolls that explode. Spell Cards *Dolls of War: Alice will send out a dense formation of dolls that spin around. If the opponent is trapped inside, they'll be stuck and will take great damage. *Holland Doll: Alice releases a doll that fires a cross shaped laser. You can also rotate the doll. Last Word *Testing Goliath Doll: Alice sends out the Goliath Doll which you can control. The doll attacks with two giant swords that do a lot of damage, though the swings are very long, so there are spaces the opponent can get under while this attack is on. Misc. *Battle Intro: She enters in with some of her dolls and says “You will now face the power of a magician.” *Taunt: One of her dolls flies around her and she giggles. *Victory Pose: The Goliath Doll picks her up and she says “Congratulations, Dolls! We have won!” Winning Quotes I'm not alone. There's no way I could lose. Perhaps...I could win using only dolls. Nothing is better than strength in numbers. Big things are a combination of small things! Aw, geez! I need more than just a few dolls to deal with you. Vs. Self: I wonder how many can I control at once? Vs. Reimu: Why don't you just get some allies that you can easily control? Vs. Marisa: If someone like you fights with full power... I'll feel bad for the dolls. Vs. Sakuya: I control my dolls better than you control your knives. Vs. Yukari: ...I wish I had a doll from the outside world. Vs. Sword User: The strings that attach the body and soul are the same as the ones that control dolls. Both are strings of the heart that cannot be cut. Vs. Sanae: You're very different from Reimu. Yes, shrine maidens and gods are to be a pair. Vs. Meiling, Hsien-Ko, and Chun-Li: Aren't there about ten thousand soldier dolls buried under your country? Amazing. Vs. Patchouli: Moving seems like it'd be such a hassle. Way too many books. Vs. Utsuho: I don't really associate crows with the sun. Vs. Remilia, Morrigan and Felicia: It'd be nice if I could move the dolls as swiftly as you move... Vs. Reisen: I've seen a rabbit doll with a cross as its mouth. Does that cross mean to tell the rabbit to shut up? Vs. Aya: What's that about a puppet that extends its nose? I hear it has nothing to do with tengu. Vs. Komachi: Is there such thing as a human substitute doll? Is a human soul that light a matter? Vs. Yuyoko: What's that ghost doing standing under the willow? A street vendor or something? Vs. Cirno: Even if you were stuffed inside a doll, I don't think anyone would notice... Vs. Tron: I should do more research in order to make my Dolls alive. Vs. Mima: Who are you? I could have sworn we met before…. Vs. Shinki: It's nice to see after so long, Mother. But why must you still pursue the way of evil? Vs. Suika: Pretty soon, I'll cut you down to size. You have no exclusive patent on enlargement! Vs. Ryu and Asura: Maybe I should make a doll that emulates your great spirit. Vs. Akuma, Juri, M. Bison, Demitri, Wesker and Firebrand: To make a doll out of your nature would be truly regretful. Vs. Megaman, Zero, Bass and Roll: Even machines have souls? The outside world is truly full of wonders. Vs. B.B. Hood: I'm not giving any of my dolls to someone like you! Vs. Jon Talbain, Amaterasu, Momiji and Kagerou: Wow. Wolves are more pleasant than I thought. Maybe I should start making stuffed animals. Vs. Dante: You make think you're cool, but really, you just come off as obnoxious. Vs. Vergil: I can't sympathize with someone who would throw away all that matters. Vs. Trish and Cammy: Ugh. You remind me of those horrid plastic model dolls I've heard so much about. What were they called? Bardies? Vs. Sakura: It's nice to have made a friend from the outside world. Vs. Chris and Jill: Science can be used to revive the dead? Vs. Viewtiful Joe and Captain Commando: Amazing! I can see why people make figurines of such figures! Vs. Frank West: Sorry, but I prefer to stay out of the spotlight. Vs. Soki and Hiryu: The tales of such warriors were clearly not over exaggerated. Vs. Batsu, Ken and Jin: Are there more people from the outside world this wild?! Vs. Gene and Hayato: Wow. You're much nicer than you appear. Vs. Dr. Wily: I will never approve of dolls used for such evils! Vs. Flandre: Feel free to stop by if you wish to play again. Vs. Keine and Yumemi: Do you have any knowledge on the history of dolls, per chance? Vs. Mokou: Not very lively, for someone who manipulates flames. Vs. Nitori: Kappa like warm water as well, right? Let's visit a hot spring together, some time. Vs. Byakuren and Ichirin: Buddhism sounds far too rough for my tastes. Vs. Futo and Miko: Is it true dolls are made to perform Taoist rituals? Vs. Koishi and Kokoro: My, you're more like a living doll already. Vs. Rumia: My dolls can see better in the dark than you. Vs. Wriggle, Mystia and Nue: I'm not a magician that likes to be disturbed. Vs. Phoenix Wright and Shikieki: I have not committed any recent crimes, have I? Vs. Kaguya: Princesses like collecting dolls, don't they? Vs. Ternshi: They say the hina dolls' festival is in the peach season, but by today's calendar peach the blossoms aren't out yet by then. Vs. Yuugi: My...dolls... Vs. Tessa: I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you browsing my dolls. Vs. Satori: Finally, someone who can hear Shanghai. Vs. Medicine: Odd....I guess this is one doll I can't control. Vs. Anakaris: My dolls are more than servants. Vs. Amingo: Look at all these little things... Vs. Kogasa: I've never seen an umbrella so active before. Vs. Spencer: It's not so bad having to use a doll's arm, ya know? Vs. Hina: Could you remove any curses my dolls may have? Vs. Kasen: I wonder if I can make dolls for your pets. Vs. Sonson: Is it safe to make a doll out of the monkey princess? Vs. Dan: You're more fragile than ordinary dolls. Vs. Murasa: What is it with ghosts trying to stir up mischief? Vs. Nick: Your jobs doesn’t sound delicate enough for my dolls. Vs. Seija: People aren’t like dolls. They aren’t meant to move at another’s will. Vs. Nero: Hey, careful! I don’t want to set my dolls on fire! Ending (Tron Boone and some of her Servbots arrive at Alice’s house.) Alice: You know, there is such a thing as knocking. What can I do you for? Tron: I hear you’re a doll maker that creates robot like dolls. Is that correct? Alice: Yes. Tron: Well, I want a doll that’ll help both me and the Servbots here. Whatcha got? Alice: Ah, we’ll let’s see… (Tron and Alice walk up to the Goliath Doll.) Tron: Oh! I like this one! Alice: Oh, that one? I don’t know….That one is still in the development stages…. Tron: Well….Why don’t we test it against my King Servbot? Alice: Sounds fair. This should be better than just sitting here knitting. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Characters